The present invention relates to a ventilation device for a toilet and more particularly pertains to removing unpleasant odors from a toilet while being disguised in appearance.
In most toilets and bathrooms, there is a frequent problem associated with ventilation of odors attendant to the use of the toilet. In some instance, the bathroom itself is equipped with a ceiling vent which draws odors out of the bathroom. However, this solution for controlling odor is frequently inadequate because very large volumes of room air must be exhausted in order to dissipate odors that are actually concentrated in and about the toilet bowl. There have been a number of attempts to devise a device which can remove or treat the odors in and about the toilet bowl, itself, rather than the bathroom environment in general. Many of these devices are large and bulky and generally not aesthetically pleasing. The present invention attempts to provide a device which will remove unpleasant odors from the toilet while at the same time is aesthetically pleasing to the user.
The use of bathroom air freshening devices is known in the prior art. More specifically comprised of an internal duct and means to release perfume whenever a user sits upon the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,916 to Bloom discloses a toilet bowl deodorant dispenser activated by the movement of the toilet seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,996 to Sowards and U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,956 to Fischer, Sr. disclose toilet bowl deodorizing devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ventilation device for a toilet for removing unpleasant odors from a toilet while being disguised in appearance.
In this respect, the ventilation device for a toilet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing unpleasant odors from a toilet while being disguised in appearance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ventilation device for a toilet which can be used for removing unpleasant odors from a toilet while being disguised in appearance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.